Jealousy
by korin-chan14
Summary: NatSyoSat one-shot


**Fanfic**

**Fandom:****Uta no Prince-Sama**

**Pairing:****Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo (BL)**

**"****Jealousy"**

"Syo-chan, Syo-chan~ you know, Haru-chan and I had a date just a little while ago." The older blond in glasses said while he was busy eating his favorite snack, "Piyo-chan's egg" which, apparently was bought by him and Haruka at the grocery store they had went to.

"Ah, I see…" the shorter blond idol in his fedora hat lazily commented, rolling over on his bed to the opposite side of Natsuki, letting him face his back.

"Ehh~ Syo-chan… is it possible that you are jealous?" Natsuki teased.

"Jealous? Who? Me? Hah!" Syo responded following it with a snort. "Like hell I am."

"Neh, neh Syo-chan…" Natsuki kept pestering him by jumping onto Syo's bed and continuously poking his back while calling his name repeatedly.

The azure colored-eye idol finally had his patience ran out and replied, "What?!" in an annoyed tone as he rolled on his bed again, finally facing him, seeing a pair of green orbs staring at him.

"Syo-chan…" Natsuki whispered his name as he went on top of Syo, holding both of his arms restricting all of his movements. "Syo…"

"N-natsuki?! What the hell is your problem?!" Syo stuttered in surprise with his roommate's action.

"You know, I really had fun with Haru-chan today." The older male whispered to the currently blushing younger one.

"Tch." Without a doubt, Syo was a bit jealous on what Natsuki had said to him. Just when they both finally had a day of rest, after those hectic schedule all the STARISH members were involved to, it was a dead tiring week… and so now, he chose to be with Haruka instead of him. True, he was attracted to their clumsy composer /before/ but after realizing his genuine feelings, it turns out to be that his attraction towards her became just a simple care for a friend, which Natsuki had confessed the same thing to him.

It has been three months since they had started going out, and stunned with the reaction of their friends, they fully have their support.

In the end, they still kept their relationship hidden to the public, afraid that it would cause a negative affect towards their group's name which was only starting to get their limelight. It is as well a deal made together with their president, Shinning Saotome.

'So now what? What does he wants me to say? What reaction does he want me to have? After saying that he spent his whole day with a girl he used to like so much before, instead with me, his lover?'

While Syo was busy with his thoughts, Natsuki sat straight and pulled his arms, lifting the small body of his sweetheart, making him sit as well. Syo was still in his deepest thoughts when Natsuki put something on his mouth, making him eat it. The unfortunate pink-lover had his face turn blue, violet, turning green and so on and so forth, 'till the foul taste in his mouth finally faded.

"Did you like it? I made it together with Haru-chan."

Instead of answering, Syo swatted Natsuki's hand slightly and went off the bed. He was already holding the doorknob when Natsuki grabbed his shoulder, "Syo-chan… what's wrong? Are you mad at me? Neh, neh Syo-chan…" he continued asking for his attention by shaking Syo's body and kept mentioning his name.

Syo finally lost the cool of his head, snapping out of it, he pushed Natsuki away from him with a great force.

"KNOCK IT OFF WILL 'YA!"

Natsuki tripped and fell off the ground, but the worst case has yet to come. His glasses came off, and is now currently on the floor. Syo hasn't noticed it yet and proceeded on opening the door, planning on cooling his head outside. Just when he was about to take his first step, a hand once again gripped his shoulder making him stop his movement. This time, the grip was a lot stronger compared from before.

"Oi…" the cold voice called his attention. Even though anger and jealousy kept lingering inside Syo, he is still in the right mind to properly realize how terrifying this current situation he is on.

He slowly turned his head around, meeting a Natsuki with his glasses off, glaring at him as if he wants to eat him alive.

"S-satsuki?!" he blurted out being worried and of course scared.

"So… you piece of shit…" Satsuki greeted as he grabbed Syo's collar, raising his body.

"Uh-uh…" the terrified STARISH idol responded, sweating.

Natsuki's dark persona dropped him on the floor and looked down on him. "How dare you hurt Natsuki's feelings like that?! I knew it… I just knew it from the start. You're just going to hurt him in the end. Just like the other people around him who just used him all for their convenience."

Syo just looked down, silently cursing himself.

"You do know that he was just fooling around, right? Even though he did say it was a date, all he was thinking was you. He bought all the ingredients to bake a fuckin' cookie just for you."

Syo continued facing the ground shouting "I KNOW!" in his mind, "but I just can't help it.'

The short idol just kept quiet, didn't even dared looking at Satsuki, feeling guilty about throwing a fit with the clueless Natsuki.

"Natsuki…" Syo mumbled tightening the grip of his fist.

"Oi…" Satsuki called his attention.

Syo did raise his head and looked straight at him.

"Make sure this would be the last time you would hurt his feeling you runt… because once you do something like this ever again…" Satsuki clenched his fist and looked at him seriously, "You would really get it…" after threatening him like that, Satsuki grabbed the glasses and put it on him.

*pop*

"Syo-chan…" a gentle but sad voice called his name.

Syo was moved with Natsuki's expression, he immediately pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Syo-chan?"

"I'm sorry… I'm the one at fault. Sorry for pushing you like that, sorry for being childish, and for being jealous… with such petty things like that… sorry Natsuki."

Natsuki, who was pretty stunned with Syo, hugged him back, snuggling him. "Shhh… it's nothing. Don't let it bother you Syo-chan. Besides, I was partly at fault for going overboard towards teasing you."

"But…" Syo looked up, meeting Natsuki's loving and gentle stare at him. Can't restrain himself no more, the older STARISH member kissed his lover, who was happy and relieved that Natsuki isn't holding any grudge towards him, that is to say, was pretty much impossible to happen after all. He kissed him back as he wrapped his arm around his beloved's neck.

Without any means of breaking their kiss, the older male, with all his strength, easily carried the younger one and gently laid him down the bed. The jolly, easy-go-lucky, Natsuki was there no more just a loyal and loving lover towards Syo was at present that instance. He was currently on top of the fragile idol, and can't help but stare at his most beloved, caressing his petite face. He leaned closer to him as he whispered to his ear, "I love you, Syo…" biting his ear light in the process.

Syo, after that, blushed heavily, but responded to his lover by once again wrapping his arms to Natsuki's neck and lifting his body a little to reach his ear as he answered back, "I love you too Natsuki." And if Natsuki had bitten his ear making him blush and moan, he on the other hand, licked his boyfriend's ear and gave a challenging smirk.

Getting what Syo wants to point out, Natsuki immediately snuggled the short idol and whispered to his ear seductively, "You won't be getting any sleep tonight, Syo-chan…" and once again, captured his sweet, soft lips.

**A/N: AND SOOOOOO… I'LL LEAVE THE REST TO YOUR IMAGINATION**

**LET YOUR FUJOSHI MINDS DO THE TALKING AND FIGURE OUT WHAT THESE TWO LOVE BIRDS WILL BE DOING THE REST OF THE NIGHT**

**WELL YEAH *SCRATCHES HEAD* I STILL DON'T HAVE THE CONFIDENCE AND SKILL TO WRITE A LEMONIC SMUTTY FIC SO UGH *SIGHS***

**PM OR REVIEWS KUDASAI~**

3


End file.
